


The One Where They're in an Edgy Victorian World

by RadiantSeraphina (Lady_Arrowwood)



Series: It's an Alternate Universe, Kirby! [4]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Gijinka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arrowwood/pseuds/RadiantSeraphina
Summary: Most gentlemen have dark secrets--torrid affairs, wives in attics, or secret children. Dedede's secret is Meta Knight.





	The One Where They're in an Edgy Victorian World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Somewhat loosely based upon the many headcanons of many talented people on Tumblr submitted to @kirbyandstuff.

Fairy Queene, affectionately called “Fae” by her friends, was a very proper young woman, or—at least—she tried to be. This was difficult because Fae wasn’t especially pretty. Or, perhaps, that wasn’t quite right. Her skin was smooth and pale, like a finely polished stone, and her eyes were an uncommon, haunting shade of violet. Her hair, too, was long, fine, and black. She had all the characteristics which should’ve made her a great beauty, but those were lost when men saw her glasses, her clumsiness, and unfashionable freckles.

 

Dedede didn’t care. They’d first met at a party. It was a lavish affair thrown by Nightmare himself, and Fae would’ve preferred not to attend. But one didn’t refuse the Nightmare Wizard.

 

Dedede wasn’t traditionally attractive either. His cheeks were too red, his body to broad, and his laugh to daring to be a proper aristocrat. His black hair resisted any attempts to be tamed. Fae had liked that about him. She’d liked the way he boomed in laughter that shook his whole body and made his eyes sparkle. She liked how he always spoke his mind, never mincing words. He was a good man from a good family, and she liked him.

 

Dedede had courted her for a month when Fae began to wonder if her gentleman caller had some horrific, fatal flaw. A wife in the attic, a dark past, or an underground dealing with the Nightmare Wizard. But one never materialized. At least, not until the third-month mark of their courtship.

 

They sat in the parlor with Dedede’s parlor maid as a chaperone. Fae’s fingers lighted on the piano keys, as she played the few pieces she knew. Dedede sat on the piano bench beside her, his hands folded in his lap as he watched her efforts.

 

“That’s real beautiful!” Dedede said. “Perfect!”

 

Fae smiled and tried to subtly nudge her glasses up her nose. “It’s only “The Maiden’s Prayer,” Dedede. It isn’t a difficult piece.”

 

It wasn’t appropriate for women to learn difficult pieces, or so Fae had been told.

 

“It don’t matter if it’s difficult or not!” Dedede argued. “What matters is that ‘mount of passion you put into what you play! It don’t matter if it’s all technical correct, and there’s no passion!”

 

“I would agree,” Fae replied, “Although it’s still bold of you to say so.”

 

“Yeah, well, I’m a bold kinda guy,” Dedede said, puffing his chest out.

 

While a smile played on her lips, Fae gazed at him. “Yes, I know—”

 

A shadow across the room shifted, drifting behind the heavy, silver curtains and breaking them briefly to expose the night sky.

 

“Dedede, I think—I think….” Fae lowered her voice. “I thought I saw something move. Across the room.”

 

“Huh? Oh, that’s Meta Knight,” Dedede replied, with a shrug. “I keep telling ‘im that he ain’t gotta sneak around and steal food, but he keeps not listening.”

 

“Meta Knight?”

 

Dedede twisted around on the piano bench. “Y’might know ‘im as the Bat,” Dedede said, his face mischievous. “Hey, Meta! You’re scarin’ this lady. Won’t ya come out and say ‘hi’ at least?”

 

The Bat? “The Bat _exists_?” Fae asked. “You’re involved with _him_?”

 

She was equal-parts awed and frightened. The Bat was either a noble vigilante or a monstrous criminal depending upon who asked. He lived at the edge of the law, like so many others who’d been born without the privilege of blood or wealth.

 

“C’mon, _caballerito_ ,” Dedede said.

 

“Don’t call me that.” The voice was soft and deep.

 

The curtains shifted again, and a man appeared. His clothes looked as though they might’ve been nice once a long time ago. His midnight blue coat, the hem stained with mud, fell to his calves. It’d been patched in numerous places, hastily sewn with black thread. The man’s navy shirt and black pants were in similar states. Of his entire outfit, only his boots, in which a good half-dozen knives were sheathed, looked like they might’ve been bought new. The man, himself, was what surprised Fae the most. The Bat was clearly Halcandran, his skin defiantly warm brown against his dark clothing, and his gold eyes radiant. Although the man wore a silver half-mask, all the features she could see were stunning. His face was soft with high cheekbones and a thin, aristocratic nose. The Bat’s short hair was sleek and dark, and yet the roots close to his scalp were pale blond, hinting that he must be—at least—part Dreamlandic. The man bowed deeply. “ _Charmant_ , Miss Queene,” he said.

 

“Oh. Um…”

 

Fae awkwardly offered her hand, and the Bat gently and properly kissed her knuckles. Well, then.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, too,” Fae said numbly. “Um…”

 

“Meta Knight.”

 

“No last name?”

 

“My surname is nothing to be proud of, Miss Queene.”

 

Meta Knight glanced at Dedede as if seeking his approval.

 

“You’re a friend of Dedede’s?” Fae inquired.

 

“No,” Meta Knight replied.

 

“Best friend!” Dedede exclaimed. “Best friend _ever_!”

 

Interesting. Fae edged a little closer to Meta Knight. This was really the infamous Bat? Fae let her magic, delicate as the first timid breeze of spring, drift through the air. She was trying to feel him out. If this tiny creature was really the Bat, he must have some incredible magical powers. He surely felt her prying, but the Bat made no efforts to impede her efforts. Fae felt wind, stronger and harsher than her own, and darkness, something comforting rather than frightening. Beneath that, there was fire and justice, light that felt misplaced. Power that _was_ his but not his. Whatever it was, it was angry and fierce.

 

“You’re very strong,” Fae said.

 

“So are you,” Meta Knight replied. “You use crystals if I remember correctly?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Crystal-magic is an interesting art,” Meta Knight said. “I knew someone once who was very skilled in catoptromancy. I believe the two require similar skills?”

 

“You’re correct. I could use mirrors if I wanted, but I prefer the inclusions in crystals and color,” Fae replied.

 

Meta Knight nodded and glanced at Dedede. “I should be on my way,” Meta Knight said.

 

“What d’you take?” Dedede asked, crossing his arms.

 

Meta Knight smirked. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

 

As the Bat turned to the window, his coat twisted and lifted into the air before forming a massive pair of bat-like wings. Fae’s jaw dropped.

 

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Queene,” Meta Knight said.

 

Then, without another word, Meta Knight stepped from the window ledge. Fae raised to the window, watching with wide eyes as Meta Knight soared higher until he became only a tiny pinprick against the star-laden sky.

 

“D’you like ‘im?” Dedede asked.

 

When Fae turned back to Dedede, he averted his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. “He ain’t a bad man,” Dedede said. “He’s tryin’ to do some good. He just had a rough life. When he was eight, ‘is parents ended up gettin’ sent to debtor’s prison, so Meta ended up getting taken to the mines. And y’know he was just a child. He didn’t get much in the way of money or food, so he ended up stealing a lot.”

 

Fae sat back on the piano bench, while Dedede remained standing and nervous. Her heart softened at the thought of a child—of any child—working in the coal mines that powered so much of the kingdom’s machinery. “How did he escape?” Fae asked.

 

Normally, children sent to the mines didn’t survive.

 

Dedede’s forehead creased with worry. “He pickpocketed the right person—or the wrong person—depending on how you look at it. It was the master of a thief guild, and he took Meta in. But he ain’t bad. He might be a thief, but he ain’t ever killed no one that didn’t deserve it. He has a kid now, too, that he’s takin’ care of. Saved ‘im from the Ripper.”

 

“Nova’s grace,” Fae murmured.

 

“Yeah.” Dedede gulped. “I’m kinda glad he stopped by, though. See, Fae, this is…this is kinda a package deal. If you wanna eventually marry me, it’s fine. Better than fine. It’d be great! But he’s part o’ the deal. He’s my best friend in the world, Fae.”

 

“And your devotion to him is admirable,” Fae said, smiling. “If you trust Meta Knight, I trust him, too.”

 

* * *

 

 

Patchland was once the prosperous kingdom to the north of Dreamland, home to more species of plant life than anywhere on Pop Star. That had been before Nightmare, of course. Now, Patchland was owned by Nightmare like everywhere and everyone. Patchland’s monarchy had been slaughtered, save for—some said—the young prince, who’d vanished and never been found. Fae had never been to Patchland, but Dedede’s family went there frequently on business.

 

Fae had gone to Dedede’s estate to greet him. Although Fae preferred to wear red and white, she’d donned a loose-fitting, sky-blue gown to match the aquamarine necklace and earrings Dedede had given her for a Saint Knight’s Day present.

 

Dedede shot his mother a sly look to be certain her attention was elsewhere; then, he placed a quick kiss on Fae’s cheek. “You sure you cain’t come with us?” Dedede asked. “The trip’d be much better with a pretty lady around.”

 

Fae smiled. “I’m sure,” she replied. “I couldn’t possibly be away from my household for so long. I’ll write you.”

 

“Every day,” Dedede said, “Or my heart’ll explode! I’ll hafta run back here straight to you.”

 

Fae laughed. “So dramatic,” she said. “I’m certain you’ll survive.”

 

Dedede squeezed Fae’s delicate hands between his larger, more calloused ones. “Hey, though, you run into any trouble, don’t hesitate to go to Meta, a’right? He lives in the clocktower. I know that ain’t the best part o’ town, but if you really need ‘im…I told ‘im to keep half an eye out for you.”

 

“I can take care of myself, Dedede.”

 

“I know, but it don’t hurt to have some back-up, eh? Especially with the Ripper bein’ more active these days. Most o’ his victims’ve been young, orphaned women,” Dedede said.

 

“I might become an assassin while you’re gone,” Fae said. “Then, I’ll slay the Ripper myself."

 

Dedede laughed heartily. “If you do, I’ll be your alibi for all your murders, princess.”

 

“Dedede!” Dedede’s mother, Delilah, called. “Help me to the carriage, won’t you?”

 

Dedede winked. “Bye, Fae,” he said. “I’ll see you in a month.”

 

Fae waited until Dedede left before falling into a nearby loveseat. “Don’t feel obligated to watch over me, Meta Knight,” she said.

 

The chandelier clinked, and a second later, Meta Knight materialized on the loveseat beside her. The man kept a respectable distance away, which Fae found curious. For an alleged street-rat born into poverty and taken in by thieves, Meta Knight had suspiciously good manners. Fae wondered—not for the first time—if Meta Knight had lied about his past.

 

“You’re rather good at finding me,” he said.

 

Fae blushed. Since meeting Meta Knight, she’d taken to calling his name anytime she entered a room alone. Most of the time, she spoke to empty rooms, but whenever Meta Knight _was_ present, he’d indulge her.

 

“Talent,” Fae said. “How is Kirby?”

 

“The same,” Meta Knight replied.

 

When Meta Knight leaned back, his coat shifted and revealed Galaxia, an elegantly crafted dueling pistol made of dark wood and trimmed with gold. Meta Knight insisted that her name was only an inside joke, and she wasn’t _actually_ the mythical weapon. Still, knowing Meta Knight, Fae wouldn’t have been surprised to hear that the pistol really was the legendary Galaxia of the Sacred Flames.

 

“By ‘the same’ you mean a sweet, little boy being raised by his doting father?” Fae asked.

 

“I’m hardly doting,” Meta Knight said, although his face softened as he said it. “I’m a terrible parent.”

 

“You are—”

 

Footsteps. In a single, fluid motion, Meta Knight flipped over the loveseat, landed neatly behind it, and crouched there. Fae smothered her laughter as one of Dedede’s servants opened the door. “Oh, Miss Queene,” the parlor maid said, offering a respectful nod of her head.

 

“I was feeling a bit faint,” Fae said. “I thought I might sit here for a moment.”

 

The parlor maid took the hint. “Of course, Miss.”

 

After the maid left, Fae peered over the loveseat. Slowly, she extended a hand, allowing Meta Knight plenty of time to move. He didn’t, so Fae trailed her fingers through his soft hair. “You’ll need to dye again soon,” she said. “I can see the blond.”

 

“Let’s hope it’s only that dye and not the other one,” Meta Knight replied.

 

“Yes. I don’t know what Dedede would do without you,” Fae replied.

 

“He’d be fine. He has you.”

 

“He does, but Dedede is the sort of person who likes to have many people in his life,” Fae said, “And you’re one of them.”

 

“He’s fortunate to have you,” Meta Knight said, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. “Princess.”

 

* * *

 

 

Meta Knight lay across a ragged, velvet-cushioned loveseat. He wore a turquoise, satin dress with layers of petticoats and lace beneath. He sat upright and tilted his head back, his throat straining against the satin choker. Someone had pulled his hair back and curled it, allowing a few tendrils to frame his face. Half his face was red, where he’d pressed it against the cushions. When he rubbed across his eyes, he smeared a streak of black cosmetics—likely eyeliner—down his cheek. “Long night?” Fae asked.

 

“Keep your voice low,” he whispered, jerking his head to the side.

 

Fae followed the gesture to where Kirby slept amidst a pile of blankets and furs—some donated by Dedede and Fae. The boy’s blond hair seemed to shine like stars beneath the light of the full moon.

 

“Of course,” Fae said, lowering her voice.

 

“I had to hide over at Sectonia’s brothel,” Meta Knight said, “So she dressed me like one of her ladies.”

 

Sectonia was the wealthiest woman in the city and the madame of the most high-class brothel in the entire city. There were rumors that Sectonia was also involved in the GSA and the brewing rebellion to overthrow the Nightmare Wizard, but this did nothing to dissuade Nightmare’s elite officers from coming to Sectonia’s brothel every night. Fae was uncertain how well Meta Knight and Sectonia knew one another, but Fae _did_ know Meta Knight had taken care of a few of Sectonia’s particularly loathsome clients. And Meta Knight didn’t work for free.

 

“How was that?” Fae asked.

 

“Well, I wasn’t caught, but I spent the night half-blind. Sectonia didn’t tell me the belladonna drops would make my vision foggy.”

 

Fae nodded sympathetically. She, herself, had never put belladonna drops in her eyes to make them appear brighter. Her eyesight was already poor.

 

“Do you keep water for your face around?” Fae asked.

 

Meta Knight nodded to a nearby bucket. Fae approached it and dipped a nearby cloth into the frigid water.

 

“Did you come here by yourself?” Meta Knight asked.

 

“No. I have my butler waiting outside.”

 

Fae approached Meta Knight, and after coaxing aside some of Meta Knight’s skirts, put the cloth against his face, gently wiping away the smeared cosmetics. Meta Knight lay back and let her. “What brings you here?” he asked.

 

“I wanted to cordially invite you to be a guest at my wedding.”

 

“I already told Dedede—”

 

“That you wouldn’t feel welcome. I know. So I thought I would come myself

 

“You don’t want me there.”

 

“We both want you there,” Fae argued. “Dedede wants you to be the best man, and we’ve already prepared an excellent origin story for you.”

 

“Origin story?”

 

“You’re my secret half-brother,” Fae said. “You’re a locksmith.”

 

Meta Knight snorted. He paused suddenly and groped beneath the layers of fabric he wore. After a few seconds of rustling, he pulled Galaxia free and set the weapon aside. “She was killing my thigh,” Meta Knight said.

 

“My wedding,” Fae persisted. “Dedede’s best man.”

 

“The ring is nice.”

 

“Don’t steal it,” Fae warned, lightly swatting Meta Knight’s arm.

 

“Never. Dedede bought it for you,” Meta Knight replied. “And…of course, I’ll come. For you and Dedede.”

 

“Good boy,” Fae said, putting a gentle kiss on Meta Knight’s forehead. “Thank you.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Thick as Thieves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370872) by [RadiantSeraphina (Lady_Arrowwood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arrowwood/pseuds/RadiantSeraphina)




End file.
